Pranks of the Summer
by snoopy-9487
Summary: It is summer in Imladris. The days are dull and long. The elflings Elladan and Elrohir are bored and decide it is time for them to go down in the history books by making it a summer no one will forget. More to come. Please review! Pretty please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff... blah, blah, blah. The usual Tolkien enterprises own them. Just merely borrowing them.  
  
Author's Note: I am actually unsure where this is headed. But I decided I wanted to have a little fun with the twins, Elladan and Elrohir when they were a wee bit younger; say when they were nothing but mere elflings. Excuse any bad grammar or spelling. This hasn't been betaed. Please review and tell me what you think...pretty please?  
  
It was one of the dog days of summer. Hot. Tiring. Boring. All the adult elves in Imladris had retreated indoors for the rest of the day to relax. With the exception of two young elflings within the Homely House.  
  
The young Elrohir sat on a chair in his room, nose deep in some book. He heard heavy, bored footsteps enter his room. Elrohir ignored though, already knowing whom it was. "'Ro, I'm bored," whined his twin Elladan.  
  
"Then go do something, 'Dan," said Elrohir without much interest, still to caught up in his book of pictures.  
  
Elladan made a face of disgust. Elrohir was always reading. Every time he saw his twin, Elrohir always found a new book in their father's library to read. Even though Elrohir couldn't read all the words for such a long period of time without growing restless, he did enjoy looking at the pictures though. But Elladan was bored and if he was bored he wanted to make his twin suffer with him as well. After all it was only fair in Elladan's eyes.  
  
"What though?"  
  
"I dunno, just as long as you do not bother me," said Elrohir.  
  
"But I don't know what to do, 'Ro. That is the problem. I don't know what to do so I am bored. And I know that I am not bored when we're doing something. But right now, we're no doing anything so I'm bored. And I am not going to suffer alone," answered Elladan.  
  
"So you're going to bother me then?"  
  
"Yeah or until you decide to come do something with me, brother," he said.  
  
"Hmm." Elrohir closed his book sitting it off to the side.  
  
"Don't do that," said his twin making a face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That. You are acting like a grown up... almost like 'Estor. He is scary. And if you act like 'Estor, dear brother, then you are scary," said Elladan, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Elrohir grinned and busted out laughing at the thought of him being like Erestor. "No I'm not!"  
  
Elladan grinned. "Are too! And I'm right because I'm the oldest! Let's go do something before we both turn into 'Estor."  
  
Elrohir's eyes lit up suddenly. "'Dan! I have an idea..."  
  
"...To make this a summer no one will forget," Elladan finished out of habit. Another strange habit of theirs was finishing each other's sentences.  
  
"I purpose that we do a series of pranks that no one will forget," said Elrohir smiling at the thought.  
  
"And we shall be known as the prankster princes of Imladris."  
  
Both twins begin to laugh and rushed down through the courtyard and down the hallway to their room to plan their first move and victim.  
  
Celebrian moved to her husband's side and taking his arm on the terrace overlooking the courtyard and watched their twins rush through the flowerbeds. "The boys are planning something, Elrond," she voiced quietly resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know. It has been to quiet as of late. The boys cannot stand it and they are always bound to stir it up. I advise that we best be on the look out. You know how they are about causing trouble," he said in the same tone smiling.  
  
"I cannot help if they take after their ada." She laughed softly. "Should we warn the rest of the household?"  
  
"And ruin the fun of it? No. Let our beloved little elflings stir up their trouble that they call fun," he said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N 2: Well there it is. One last plea, please review! Pretty please? I love getting reviews. It is like opening presents on Christmas morning! And I should be working on my summer AP assignments for English right now but I'm not—instead I'm writing fics. Till next time! :) 


	2. Glorfindel: the First Victim

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one.  
  
It was night. And it was muggy. Muggy to the point where it bothered the elves of Rivendell. If mugginess bothered any elf, then it must be bad. All the residents of Rivendell slept restlessly but still they slept. Except a pair of twins. A small head looked cautiously around the corner in the dark hall. "Clear, 'Dan?" came a whisper from behind.  
  
"Sssh!" came a hissed reply and hit his accomplice. "Someone will hear us! You don't wanna get caught on the first job..."  
  
Both voices faltered when they thought they heard footsteps or thought they were footsteps. "'Dan?" came a scared voice.  
  
"Go look!" he hissed.  
  
"No!" his twin hissed back. "You!"  
  
Elladan summed up all his elfling courage before casting a glance of annoyance towards Elrohir. "Ae aníron nad carnen, han cerithon anim," whispered the older elfling. (If I want something done, I'll do it myself.)  
  
He walked bravely out in the center of the hallway, thinking, 'I can do this. Show no fear... there's nothing there...' Then there was the noise again. Elladan strained his elven eyes trying to find the source. 'I am a warrior, the mightiest ever!' he thought to himself warily.  
  
There it was again. The elfling turned around bewildered. "Who's there?" he whispered. Elrohir came around from the corner. "Me," he said. There the noise was again and it was coming closer. Both looked down at their bare feet to see two little mice scurrying quickly on their way. Elrohir bent down and picked them up, holding them gently in his hands as the mice tried to get away quickly. "Mice. We were scared of mice!"  
  
"I wasn't scared," whispered Elladan proudly. "Unlike some." And which he received a death glare from his brother. "Keep the mice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know how 'Estor is about mice... we can use them when his time comes as the victim. Put the mice in here, 'Ro." Elladan pointed to a vase and Elrohir dropped them gently in. He grinned devilishly. "But tonight, it is Glor's turn. Got the mud?"  
  
"Yep. Got the honey?" Elrohir added.  
  
"Yep." Then both nodded and sneaked quietly in Glorfindel's room.  
  
The Balrog Slayer was sound asleep as the boys slowly opened the door with a loud creak. Both froze when there was a loud snore that erupted from the famous warrior in fear that they had woken him. But they had to keep themselves from laughing and they sneaked quietly in as the blonde hair elf rolled over beneath the thing sheet. Elladan begin to move towards the closet, carefully opening the door in case it was to creak again. But it didn't and Elladan went about the vigorous task of filling Glorfindel's favorite pain of boots with just the appropriate amount of mud. Elrohir on the other hand had taken the honey into the bathroom and replaced the soap with it. So in the morning, whenever Glorfindel took his ritual morning shower, he would have nicely styled hair that smelled pleasantly like honey.  
  
"Done, 'Ro?" asked Elladan peering into the bathroom to check on his brother.  
  
"Yep? You?" replied Elrohir. Elladan nodded and motioned quietly for Elrohir to follow him.  
  
The twins quietly sneaked back into their room, with mice in hand. After find a small box with air holes, the two mice were placed in there and placed the box casually on the bookshelf. "The first prank is in place, 'Dan," said Elrohir, "and with much success." He quietly crawled back into his bed while Elladan did the same.  
  
"Yes but it's still not over," the eldest elfling said. "What happens if ada or amme catch us?"  
  
"We say we were in bed," smiled Elrohir. "We both see this and know it is true? They can't prove their right and we're wrong."  
  
"They're a mom and dad. They can do whatever they wants to. It's like a law or something. But we better be asleep, just in case."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The next morning, Elladan and Elrohir lay half-asleep in their beds as the morning sun peeked through the thing curtains. It was already hot and they hadn't the mood to get out of the bed. "Should we get up?" asked Elladan lazily turning onto his back.  
  
"Nay. Why should we, 'Dan? It'll be like this tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"  
  
Elladan shrugged and started to daydream until he was brought out of his revere by a loud, ear-shrinking scream. "Well, at least Glor has found something to do," he said laughing.  
  
"Freaking out over honey and mud? Yeah. Tonight's victim?" laughed his brother.  
  
"'Estor. And this too will be something no one forgets. They'll name something after us!"  
  
"Perhaps. But lay here until someone comes looking for us?"  
  
"Sure. Why rush?" Elrohir replied in the same lazy tone.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author Note: Please review! Please! Pretty please? Please review? Have I mentioned getting reviews is like Christmas for me? Could you review, please? And I am sorry if its too short but I can try to make it a bit longer next time around. 


	3. Erestor: the Second Victim

Disclaimer: go back to chapter one.  
  
And I'm still without a beta...  
  
Author's note: I got reviews! Woohoo! I just wanna say a quick thanks to othrilis, TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME, and Karin for reviewing so thank you! And one last note... please review. I love getting reviews, as I've said before, its like Christmas for me. Ahem, anywho, onto the story.  
  
The heat still continued into the day and well into the evening. At evening meal, the twins were exceptionally silent not saying one word to anyone except each other. They felt their nervousness growing within each other as their Ada, Amme, and Glorfindel acted as if nothing had happened. They had not even been questioned by their elders about Glorfindel's sticky yet sweet smelling hairdo or had they addressed the ear-piercing scream that sounded like a banshee from the night before.  
  
It was too odd. Elrohir and Elladan had at least suspected someone would mention something but no one had even though Glorfindel shot some very nasty death-like glares towards the two little elflings. But the twins dropped the whole idea of someone plotting against them and excused themselves quickly in order to prepare for the next prank upon their next victim, Erestor.  
  
Evening had now arrived. Many inhabitants of Imladris were in the Hall were at one of Elrond's Bacchus wine parties. But the twins were already put the bed but neither one could sleep.  
  
Elrohir paced their room lightly. "Don't do that," complained Elladan.  
  
"Do what?" his brother questioned, continuing pacing the room.  
  
"That. You're pacing the room. It makes me dizzy and annoys me, especially in the candlelight. It reminds me of when Ada is thinking up a punishment for us, a really bad punishment. Punishment is something I do not need to be reminded of," said Elladan. "We've been lucky so far. Don't ruin it."  
  
"Huh? Were you talking to me?" asked Elrohir, startled out of a daze.  
  
"Did you not hear what I just said?" Elladan rolled his eyes. "You were never a good listener..."  
  
"I was thinking, 'Dan in case you care," he stated. "But we need to do something..."  
  
"Something involving the mice..."  
  
"Something that will..." Elrohir begin to snap his fingers. "Something that'll-- I just had it!"  
  
Elladan went to the bookshelf and took down the box and opened it. The two mice found the night before scurried restlessly in circles. "Tiro (Look.)," he said. "Our little micey friends are even restless. They want to embarrass 'Estor as badly as we do. Just look at these faces, 'Ro!" Elrohir still continued to pace, ignoring his older twin. His face was scrunched up with deep thought. "Amme said that if someone keeps their face like that for so long it will stay like that forever..."  
  
"You know that's not true," replied Elrohir. "Amme tells us stories so we'll behave and be "good little elflings" so we won't get into trouble like we usually do."  
  
"How do you know?" Elladan replied sarcastically. "I'm older."  
  
"But how do you know? I could be you and you could be me. We are one in the same," replied Elrohir crossing his arms to prove his point.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I dunno. I read it in a book somewhere or something. I just thought it sounded really good." Elrohir went back to his bed and sat against the wall. "I can't think of anything!"  
  
"Don't try so hard then, 'Ro. You don't hafta come up with all the ideas," said Elladan good-naturedly.  
  
"But you came up with the last idea with Glor, especially with the honey in Glor's hair. That was genius, 'Dan!"  
  
"But the mud was your idea and that was genius too. How about we do the same and come up with an extra prank together?"  
  
"An extra prank for each new victim?" Elrohir grinned evilly as his twin did the same. "Mice in the bed."  
  
"Put ink in the tea he drinks before he goes to bed. I bet that'll make his teeth black for a month!" suggested Elladan.  
  
Elrohir erupted in laughter at the thought. "Original yet tasteful, dear brother. That makes two pranks. We now need one more. Something that hasn't been done before."  
  
"Something that people will name it after us," said Elladan sitting on his bed opposite of Elrohir. "Something unique." He scratched his chin in mock thought.  
  
"Don't do that, 'Dan. That annoys me," Elrohir said. "How about... no."  
  
"How about waking him in the middle of the night and causing him to make a fool of himself?" "Perhaps but how?" Elladan shrugged. Elrohir started to pace again. "More mice or better yet spiders."  
  
"Spiders and mice I think is a much better combination, 'Ro. I mean, who can stand both mice and spiders? Certainly not 'Estor."  
  
The next night...  
  
The heat was still persistent but that did not detour the twin sons of Elrond.  
  
"Do we have the small garden spiders?" asked Elladan. "And the mice you got the mice right?"  
  
Elrohir patted the large box he held smiling. "Right here. Are you sure that 'Estor drunk his black tea this evening?"  
  
Elladan nodded. "Didn't you notice his black teeth? Especially how everyone laughed, including when wine came out of Ada's nose at dinner tonight? Never mine though. Come on, we're wasting time, 'Ro."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. "How come you are always the boss? Why can't I be the boss for once?"  
  
"I'm older," Elladan answered.  
  
Elrohir grunted in disapproval. That phrase "I'm older" had become the bane of his existence but he had to gripe later about that since his brother incessant nagging broke his train of thought and caused him to follow Elladan down the hall into Erestor's room.  
  
Erestor was sound asleep, an effect of all the heavy wine drinking done from that night. His eye glazed over and a look of utter most distressed covered his features. "Look, even when he's asleep he's still upset!" pointed out Elrohir in a whisper.  
  
Elladan jabbed him in the ribs instantly quieting his brother. "Sssh!"  
  
Elladan took the box of mice from Elrohir and stood at the bedside. Elrohir took his place on the opposite side. "All at once, 'Dan," Elrohir whispered.  
  
Elladan nodded and opened the book lid. 'Careful' Elrohir mouthed to his brother. He nodded in agreement. And in one swift, quick motion, the box of mice and spiders were dumped over Erestor's head and the twins quickly ran as fast as their little legs would carry them.  
  
By the time, they reached their room; very sharp screams came from down the hall that sounded very much like a girl's scream and the twins fell to the floor laughing till their faces were red and their sides ached in pain. "'Dan, how many pranks have we gotten away with?" he asked still laughing.  
  
"All of them!"  
  
"At this rate, we are bound to go down into the history books!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N #2: Sorry it took so long on this one. I had a bit of trouble trying to think up some ideas for this chapter... that and I was trying to get some of my other AP assignments done. Anyhow, I'll try to be quicker on the next one. Anyhow, please review and thank you if you do. And now it is midnight and I'm tired. Good night. 


	4. The War Has Begun

Disclaimer: Go on back to chapter one.  
  
Author's note: Thanks goes to Ripper 101, Lomiothel, Soupy and Mia for reviewing. I've been having trouble thinking of a third victim for the twins. So I decided to expand the plot a bit or something like that. Anyhow, I don't know where this chapter is going. We'll see what happens and like always, please review!  
  
The heat was intolerable as usual the next day and those who ventured to brave the blistering sun were quickly brought back into the Last Homely House.  
  
Glorfindel combed his hair for the tenth time that day in hopes of getting his hair back to is former glory before the twins had replaced his beloved shampoo with honey. He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair in anger followed by a multitude of colorful curses. He leaned back in his office chair, staring at the ceiling. He knew that Elladan and Elrohir had caused this mess, as well as ruining his very good pair of boots. But oddly neither Elrond nor Celebrian had punished them.  
  
He was so caught up in his frustrations he did not take notice to someone standing with crossed arms in the doorway to his office. "Hair still not right?"  
  
Glorfindel looked up to see his long time friend Erestor standing in the doorway. "No. No matter how many times I wash or brush it, my hair still feels like honey!" he complained.  
  
"I see," Erestor started casually looking at the scattered reports across the blond elf's desk. "Too focused on revenge or wondering why Elrond hasn't punished the two orcs he calls 'his sons'?"  
  
"The latter. I think they are involved this little thing the twins have started and I've also come to understand this morning that they have claimed a second victim in their ever on going prank war."  
  
Erestor nodded but replied, "They did but I think 'war' is too weak of a word. Try prank massacre for lack of a better term. Mice and spiders were thrown all over my face as I slept! I swear, I will never sleep in peace of mind again as long as Elladan and Elrohir roam the halls of Imlasris!"  
  
"Is it true about the ink in the tea?" asked Glorfindel. Erestor grinned revealing black teeth. "I shall take that as a yes and declare you have it worse than I do. But I will admit those black teeth do wonders for your personality, Erestor..."  
  
"Shut up." Glorfindel shrugged and continued to brush his hair. "If I might say, at that rate, all your hair is going to fall out..."  
  
"Well I must get the honey out after all, Erestor. The twins have really done it this time and nothing is being done about it," Glorfindel said putting down the brush with a glint of childish revenge in his eye.  
  
Erestor came in, shutting the door behind him. "What are you proposing, Glorfindel?"  
  
"The pranks of the summer have begun and it is our turn to play a trick or two on the twins. After all, it is only fair," he started.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind, my friend?" Erestor asked, now with the same glint in his own eyes. "Something that is equal if not better to what we have suffered from those... orcs." The blond elf leaned back and smiled deviously.  
  
Outside the door, unknown to the two adult elves, two identical elflings had their ears pressed to the door, listening to the entire conversation. "So, Glor and 'Estor think they can out prank us?" asked Elladan in whisper.  
  
"They couldn't even if they tried but now we have to be even more careful..." Elrohir replied to his brother cautiously.  
  
Footsteps were coming toward the door and the twins raced quickly around the corner. Elladan peeked out from the side watching Erestor leave. "Not unless we get them first, brother."  
  
"We need to find a third victim not reprank our first and second victims. Is that even possible? Is 'reprank' even a word?" Elrohir asked curiously. "Will we strike first or will they?"  
  
Elladan turned back to his brother. "I dunno. But we have work to do."  
  
Elrohir grinned as the twins begin to start back to their room. "I already have the first idea..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well there you have it. It has begun. Glorfindel and Erestor are now plotting against the innocent twins. Will the twins be able to find a third victim and trick Glorfindel and Erestor again all before the next day? Will the twins suffer as Glorfindel and Erestor have? Who knows? Stay tuned to next chapter to find out!!!! And one last plea, please review! 


End file.
